When I Loved Him
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Before Jack Frost became a guardian or died he was the boyfriend of Sophie Jones, After he died Sophie and April, his sister, were heartbroken. A year after his death Sophie dies in a carriage accident. Now 300 years later Sophie is picked to be a new guardian to help stop an even stronger Pitch, Sophie remembers her past, but is Jack is her Jack? (More of summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**_First Rise of the Guardians book! So enjoy!_**

**_P.S: Two Sophie's in here, blonde Sophie from movie and my OC Sophie (me) which belongs to ME! Blonde Sophie will appear in this but i'll call her Little Sophie. Ok?_**

**_Cover Picture is Sophie and Jack_**_._

_**Full Summary: Before Jack Frost became a guardian or died he was the boyfriend of Sophie Jones, After he died Sophie and April, his sister, were heartbroken. A year after his death Sophie dies in a carriage accident. **_

_**Now 300 years later Sophie is picked by Manny, the Man on the Moon, as a summer spirit, one of the Eternal Spirits of the Seasons, with firey red hair and green eyes she promises to NEVER join the Guardians. **_

_**A month after the 'death' of Pitch, Manny informs North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and Jack Frost of a new guardian, Sophie Flame. Unlike Jack she remembers her past, But as Pitch returns Jack thinks he knows Sophie from somewhere, And for Sophie it's starting to get hard to find out if Jack is HER Jack. **_

_**But can she find out in time? What will happen to Jack and Sophie?**  
_

*Sophie's POV*

"Mom! Can I go see Jack and April today?" I asked, I had just gotten back from my Grandmother's down South in Texas. It was boring! I sat their while my Grandmother teached me how to sew jumpers, socks, cardigans and wooly hats, I also promised I would make a hat for April, pink and purple with white fluffy pom-poms, I just remembered. Thank God, I've made it.

I jumped off the carriage with April's hat and ran to her house, shrugging my coat on and hood around my head. "No! Sophie wa-" But I had already gone down the snowy street towards the house outside of town.

"April! Jack! I'm back! I even mad-" I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the small board.

'Remembrance of Jackson Overland,

Loving Son, Brother, Friend and Lover,

7.00am to 10.00am'

My heart sounded like it stopped in my chest. Jack, my beloved Jack, was dead? I ran towards the house and saw flowers and candles. No...

I walked into the house, pictures of Jack were everywhere as people talked or cried. I saw Jack's mother in the back, crying AND talking, how she did it i'll never know.

"Oh Sophie" She said, noticing me, she ran over and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck, not even crying. Not shedding a tear.

"W-Where's April?" I stuttered. "Upstairs, she keeps saying it's my fault, poor lamb" I nodded and walked up the stairs towards April's room. I opened the door slowly and sat slowly on the bed next to the lump. "April" I whispered. "Jack?" She whispered, I shook my head and as fast as lightning she clung to me, wrapping my small arms around my neck, crying softly into my shoulder. "Shhh, shhh i'm here April, i'm here" I muttered. "Y-You know I won't t-tell anyone you c-cried" She whispered, A tear rolled down my cheek, then another. And another. Before I broke down crying, holding April close to me.

I promise I'll never hurt her, or let ANYONE hurt her...

I promise.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"So your only going to a family gathering then coming straight back right?" April asked me, holding onto my hand as we walked back to her house to drop her off. "Yep, I promise" She didn't look convinced, I sighed and put my hand out like a scout. "I, Sophie Alice Jones, promises to come back from that family gathering thing and after we have a snowball fight" April crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "AND promises to stay by her side if she likes it or not" I added, she smiled and hugs me as the carriage pulls up as we got to her house. I had just gotten into the carriage when April runs back out. "Sophie! I forgot about this!" She puts a small black box into my hand as the carriage drives away. "Bye April!" I shout and she waves back. "Bye Sophie! See you soon!"

But I never thought that after tonight...

I would never see her again...

**First chapter, please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any RotG characters except Sophie F, Mark, Ryan, Helen and Sophie J**

* * *

***Narrator's POV***

"Mark you can play with April, Ginny and Harry after the gathering. Sophie fix your hair, Ryan your tie!" Her mother said, reaching over to fuss with her hair, "No mom! I'm fine!" She said, flailing her arms about, slapping her brother in the face with her hair. "Sophie! You idiot!" Sophie looked at him and scowled. "Listen here you pomp-"

"Sophie!" Her father snapped, Sophie looked at him and sighed. "Sorry Father" She said, he nodded and ruffled her brown chocolate hair. "It's ok my shibivik" Sophie smiled, she hadn't heard her nickname for a while, shibivik meant imp in Russian. She was her father's imp.

"Helen we there yet?" Her father asked her mother, turning to look at her. "We are-Ahhhh!" She screamed as the carriage turned sideways, half of the carriage hanging of the edge of the bridge. Where Mark was sitting, Sophie had slipped from her seat and was clutching the door, The carriage broke in half, the kids hanging on for dear life as their parents screamed for help, the both of them safely on the road.

"Sophie, i'm scared" Mark whimpered from his seat, Sophie looked down at him, her eyes softened at the state of him, he had so much to live for, she had lived her life. Now it's time for his to continue.

"Mark, I promise i'll get you out of their, ok?" He nodded, she looked around and saw her staff with a rare purple stone at the top and the twigs covered it like a cage, when she was making it she met a boy, Jack...

He died protecting his sister, now it was her turn.

She grabbed it and looked down at Mark, she held out the end of her staff to him, it didn't reach. "Mark, I need you to lean forward and grab the staff ok?" He shivered and shook his head. "It's to far!" Sophie's eyes widened as the carriage creaked. "Mark, everything will be all right, let's do what Jack does!" Mark sniffed. "But he's gone!" He wailed, the two gasped as the carriage creaked again. " 'Let's have some fun instead', Remember? That's what he said to April when he saved her. Ok..." She racked her brain for an idea, come on come on!...That's it! "Remember on Easter Sunday when me and Jack hung off the branch and you, April, Ginny and Harry laughed than me and Jack jumped tree to tree and one branch was too high and I thought I couldn't make it but I did? Do that right now and you'll be save ok? Then when I swing you let go and you'll be with mom and dad again, ok" He nodded then frowned. "What about you?" Sophie frowned a bit as well but than smiled. "Then i'll jump, we'll be together again, I promise..." The two looked at each for a minute than he nodded.

"Ready?" He nodded again. "One, Two...Three!" He jumped and hung on as Sophie used all her strength to swing him onto the road, he jumped up and smiled. "Yeah!" The two yelled. "Now jump!" He shouted, Sophie smiled softly and Mark than realized "No! Jump Sophie jump!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise" Tears sprung into the corner of her eyes and she smiled. "Goodbye Mark" And the carriage fell into the depths of the forest. "SOPHIE!" A voice, a familiar voice...Jack? Mark?d

That voice was the last thing she heard before she fell into darkness, her body cold and numb.

She wanted to desperately open her eyes, someone was calling her name. "H-hello?" She said, or she thought?

"Hello, I am Manny, the Man on the Moon" A voice said. "N-Nice to meet you Manny" I thought again, or spoke?

"I have chosen you, to be a spirit, a Summer Spirit, you are Sophie Flame..." Sophie's eyes snapped open, her body was spread open like a starfish and the snow tickled her skin as it landed softly, feather like on her nose.

She sat up, gasping for air, how long had she been here? 3 hours? Why hadn't she caught something? She couldn't pronounce the word properly. She looked around, she felt warm all of a sudden, like she was in the middle of a heatwave.

She stood up on shaky legs and ran a hand through her red hair...Wait? Red?

She pulled a strand of hair for her to see. "Red? So, the only thing what changed is my hair?" She shrugged and grabbed her staff which was next to her, feeling warmth spread through her body. She gasped in shock as a light red traveled up her staff, around and around it went before it reached the stone, it turned a dark red. She walked forward and held her staff forward, a res blast shot out and hit a tree, She yelped in shock and her eyes widened. "Wow" She grabbed some snow from the ground and watched it melt quickly, it turned a light red as it melted into water. She touched the water and yelped. "Hooootttttt!" She started shaking her hand to try and get the water off, she looked up at the moon. "Why did you put me here? Why did this happen?" She had no answer like before. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed, shocked she covered her mouth. "W-What?" She gulped and jumped backwards, only to start flying. "HOLY...!" She yelled, she then smiled and flew up. "YEAH! WOO!" She shouted, she looked around for the lights of Burgess. Anything.

There! There it was, the lights gleaming in the distance, she flew clumsily towards it. "I need to work on my flying skills" She joked, the wind blowing her this way and that before she landed in Burgess. It was very dark and some people were about, she reconised four of the kids immediently. "Mark! Ginny! Harry! April! I'm alive see?" She widened her arms for a hug but gasped as they walked through her.

"M-my sister! She s-sacrificed her life t-to save mine!" Her brother sobbed, April and Ginny hugging him. "Now she's in a better place, with Jack. I bet their both running around causing havoc! Maybe their with the Guardians!" April said, Mark laughed quietly but it had helped him a bit. "Come on let's go home" Harry piped up as he led them down the path.

"Mark! Turn around! Oh come on I saved your life I at least deserve a thank you and a hug!" She flew after them and landed in front of the four. "You walk through my arms one more time and I swear I will..." They didn't hear her, the walked through her. Again.

"Y-you guys can't see me" She whispered, she turned around and walked away sadly, glancing at a small mirror on the side of a house. "M-my eyes..." Her eyes weren't the dark amber everyone loved, her hair wasn't the light chocolate it was supposed to be, red and green. "W-What am I?" She muttered, she shook her head and jumped up, flying away. She sat on a hill and looked up, before her angry, sad scream ripped through the night.

**Took along time to write but here you are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**300 YEARS LATER**

Sophie laughed as half of the people sunbathing on the beach screamed at their red backs. "I warned them to turn over" She chuckled as she watched them angrily pick up their stuff and leave. Half of then won't come back to the beach anyway, half of them were on vacation.

She looked down at the kids playing in the sea and smiled, sitting down cross-legged and watched 2 children run past. "Come on Soph!" The boy said to his sister. "Sea sea sea!" She squealed and followed him. "Ready? We have to believe in Sophie Flame, she probably burned those people's back a while ago, you wanna help me find her? She has the same name as you!" The boy said. "Jamie don't go to far!" Their mother shouted. "Yes mom!" The boy named Jamie replied.

"They know who I am?" She whispered, no one knew who she was except people who witnessed what she does, bringing summer to the world. Well half of it.

"Soph Soph Soph!" She shrieked and started playing in the sea. 'Jamie' pulled out a book named 'The Spirits of Childhood' She smiled and sat down behind Jamie, reading.

**'Chapters: **

**The Spirit of Dreams: Pgs 2 to 3 **

**The Spirit of Wonder: Pgs 4 to 5 **

**The Spirit of Memories: Pgs 6 to 7 **

**The Spirit of Hope: Pgs 8 to 9 **

**The Spirits of the Seasons: Pgs 10 to 14'**

"Sandman, North, Tooth and Bunny or normally the Easter Kangaroo" She said, smiling. She knew Tooth and Bunny, she had burned and boiled Bunny's eggs in 1970 and stole half of the teeth the Tooth Fairies were supposed to collect in 1997. She had yet to meet North and Sandy.

She smiled and read the first paragraph in The Spirits of the Seasons.

'_The Spirits of the Seasons are legends and myths which spread across the world. Two myths could possibly by real, Jack Frost and Sophie Flame'_ Ha! Beat that Bunny! She had two full pages written about her, and he said that she wasn't believed in! Say that to the author!

She had to read the 2 full pages about Jack Frost, boring! The author made him so ugly!

_'Jack Frost is the spirit of winter, bringing snow, ice and frost to the world. The legend of Jack Frost began in Burgess about 300 years ago when a boy named Jackson Overland drowned after saving his sister on ice. For centuries the people of Burgess say that everytime they go near the lake they feel cold and it starts snowing, then they get pelted with snowballs by an unknown source. Hereby dubbing the ghost or spirit, Jack Frost after Jackson Overland himself. For years Jack Frost or Old Man Winter is believed to be a free spirit and wanders the earth bringing fun wherever he goes. A month ago it is believed Frost joined the Guardians as a group of kids started to see him and the rest of the Guardians, Sandman, Santa, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, hence being the Guardian of Fun'_

Sophie snorted in amusement, she never met Jack Frost, yeah she had seen him around but never got up and talked to him, it wasn't in her nature. The only thing she saw everytime she had a glimpse of him was a staff and a blue hoodie. Figures.

Jamie turned the page to her part. Finally" She thought and started to read.

_'Like Jack Frost...'_ Damn him! Get on to me! She screamed inside her head '_Sophie Flame's legend arose in Burgess too after the minister's daughter Sophie Alice Jones died after saving her brother Mark Ryan Jones from a carriage accident. No one has actually seen the spirit yet but it's said that the girl had left a letter to Jackson Overland's sister April Summer the night she died. The letter read._

_Dear Ape, _

_I'm sorry for breaking our promise, but please continue Jack's journal without me, please keep believing in the Guardians. And me, Sophie Flame, the spirit of summer. Pretty cool huh? Anyway the box you gave me...I haven't opened it yet. I lost it when I fell. Was it from Jack? Or you? Anyway, goodbye _

_From your loving friend Sophie_

_That is the only evidence that Sophie Flame existed, the minister of Burgess was shocked to see that the letter was in Sophie's handwriting, his family kept believing that she was a spirit until her parents died 5 years later. Leaving a 14 year old boy in the care of the Overland's. Mark and April had married at the age of 19, having 2 kids, Sophie Helen Overland and Jackson Ryan Overland. No more sightings or evidence of Sophie Flame being alive or a spirit were found'_

"Well that was interesting" She said as she stood up, grabbed her staff and flew away. "Bye Jamie! Bye Soph!" She shouted as she flew away. All of that was true, and the author wrote that 3 weeks ago? Cool.

She flew to Burgess and sat down on the statue, sighing, she looked up at the moon, she could just see it peeking out. 'When will people see me again?" She whispered. 'Please answer me' But again, their was no answer.

**North Pole**

"JACK!" A loud voice ripped through the air as a big bulky man with a grey beard and big blue wondered eyes walked out of his office, a big frown on his face.

"JACK! GET HERE NOW!" He yelled, looking up at a white haired and blue eyed boy who was sitting on top of the globe. "What have I done?" He asked innocently. "Vhat have I told you about messing vith the toys!" He shouted up at him. "Ahhhh come on North, i'm bored!" He whined, walking down the side of the globe. "Vell why don't you make yourself useful and-" He was cut of by a yeti shaking his shoulder. "Vhat!" He asked, the yeti pointed at the globe, it was glowing black, Jack jumped up in shock and watched as the entire globe was covered in darkness.

"Pitch..." Jack muttered, North frowned deeply and walked to the elevator and stood in front of the globe. "Call Tooth, Bunny and Sandy!" And the Northern Lights went.

**Yeah I have put an accent on North as he's Russian, a Russian Santa? Never heard of that before.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Tooth Palace*

"Naples, lower left and right central, accident with a skateboard." The feathered woman ordered her fairies as they flew in and out of the Tooth Palace. "Baby Tooth, what is it?" She asked one of her fairies, a small hummingbird/peacock with a golden feather, she pointed to the sky, Tooth turned her head and saw the lights shining above her. She gasped and flew towards it with Baby Tooth and 3 other fairies following her.

*Over Canada*

Sandy sent another wave of dream-sand towards another child who had fallen asleep, sending a dream of chocolate and candy his way.

He turned around seeing the lights and floated towards them. 'What's up now?' He thought as pictures appeared above his head.

*Outside North's Workshop*

"Darn i'm freezing" Bunny muttered as he hopped towards the workshop. "What does that old blasting man want now?" He whispered as he made to the door and walked inside.

*Inside*

"What is it now North?" Bunny asked when all the guardians had arrived. "Pitch" He answered, Tooth gasped and flew over. "B-but Pitch is gone right?" She said, hoping that they were playing a trick on her. "That's vhat ve thought, but he has returned, stronger than ever" He said, "But we destroyed him only a month ago, he's supposed to be history" Jack said, leaning against the wall. "Well me, Sandy and Jack are working all day, every day. So we can wait to defeat him right?" Tooth said. "No! the kids are in danger!" Bunny spoke up, the 4 had broke into a big argument, not noticing the moon appear over the workshop, shining brightly. Sandy looked up and started trying to get their attention, failing he grabbed an elf next to him and shook the poor thing. They all turned to look at him as he pointed to the moon. "Ah! Man in Moon! Not so long ago ve saw each other!" The moon shined brightly on the G. "A new guardian?" North said as it opened and a crystal appeared.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth said, Sandy put a picture of a clover over his head. "Yeah Sandy, maybe it's a leprechaun this time?" Tooth said for him. "Not the groundhog" Bunny muttered. "Hot girl, hot girl" Jack whispered, the crystal than showed a girl wearing a belly top with straps, brown shorts, high tops and a jumper around her waist, in her hand was a staff with a stone on top, her long length waist hair blowed it backwards and a plait with black ribbon was hidden in her hair and a michevious smirk was on her face.

"Sophie Flame" North whispered. Tooth and Bunny gasped, watching the girl in fear. "Who?" Jack said, watching the girl curiously. "Sophie Flame, she's the summer spirit, the powerfullest spirit in the universe" Tooth said, circling the crystal. "I met her in 1997 when she stole some teeth my fairies were collecting, she said sorry when I caught her, and she hasn't done it since" Tooth continued. "She said sorry to you? She burned and boiled my eggs in 1970, I haven't seen her since!" Jack chuckled. "I like her already" He said, looking up at the crystal again. "So, who's gonna get the sack?"

Sophie sat on the top of her staff, she was so tired spreading summer to half the world and she really needed some hot chocolate and a doughnut, she jumped off her staff and walked around, sighing in annoyance. "Bored, bored out my mind!" She sang, her angelic voice flowing out of her mouth like a tidalwave. "Nothing to do, nothing to eat, nothing to drink and nothing to-Gahhh!" She screeched and fell over before jumping up with her staff clutched in her hand. "Baby Tooth?" She said, staring at the little fairy in front of her. "If your here, and I haven't stolen any teeth, then that means-" She jumped in shock and turned around as she heard a female voice behind her, pointing her staff in a defensive manner at the figure. "Hello Sophie" She put her staff down and sighed. "Tooth" She said as she stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want Tooth? I haven't stolen anything from you" Tooth nodded in approval. "We know you haven't Sophie" Sophie looked at her confused. "We?"

"Sorry about this, boys!" Sophie gasped in shock as someone grabbed her hair and threw her into a sack. "Hey!" She struggled as one of the yeti's threw a snow globe showing North's place. "Come on Tooth, boys" And they jumped in, the portal closing behind them.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she landed on a concrete floor. "Oww, that's not how you treat a lady!" She said as the sack opened showing 2 elves. "Move, give her some space!" Someone with an austrailan accent said. "Come on out!" Said a russian voice, she crawled out, staff in hand as her green eyes looked up at 5 figures standing above her, she stood up and held her head. "Ow, my head" She muttered. "Sophie Flame, welcome!" The man with the beard said. "Santa Claus" She whispered, she looked next to him to a small gold man. "Sandman" She turned to look at a rabbit/kangaroo/man. "Easter Bunny" She looked to the side again. "Tooth Fairy, and..." She turned her head to a white haired boy. "Jack Frost...the Big Five all together" She stepped back a bit. "What has got the Guardians together? Did I do something which I didn't or will never know about?" She asked, looking at each Guardian. "Vell, no" North said. "Is it about my place on the Naughty List?" She said, smirking slightly. "Vell you now hold record" He replied, she smiled and looked around. "Wanted to bust in here for ages, I even got past the yetis" She looked down at the elves, who were glaring up at her. "Woah don't worry, the elves are vicious" One snarled at her which made her eyes widen in surprise. "woah down boy!" She turned back to look at them.

"So what am I doing here?" She asked, leaning against her staff. "Manny has chose you to be Guardian!" North said, Sophie's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? No. No, no, no, no, no!" North looked down at her confused. "Why Sophie?" Tooth asked, flying next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't be a Guardian, heck, i'm not even worthy to be a Guardian!" Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's kinda what Frostbite said" He pointed to Jack. "Hey!" He said, looking at Bunny angrily. "Tooth, I couldn't even save children from drowing in the Atlanti-Wait a minute" Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned to look at Jack. "You sank the Titanic!" She said, pointing at him accusingly, Jack's eyes widened in shock 'Uh oh, someone figured it out' He thought.

"I said I was sorry!" He yelled back. "Tell that to hundreds of kids who are in their graves or bones in the sea!" She shouted back. "Sophie, how do you know he did it?" Bunny said. "He hasn't denied it!" She said, pointing at Jack with her staff. "You could have saved them, but nooo, you were scared that people would still not believe in you if they saw their child starting to fly!" He yelled back. "Jack!" Tooth said, her hand over her mouth in horror. "No, it's fine Tooth, the Snowman's right" She said. "Snowman! I'm Jack Frost!" The two immortal (mortal?) teenagers were standing in front of each other, glaring right into the other's eyes. Green on Blue, Blue on Green. "People believe in me!" He jabbed his finger into his chest angrily, each other's face showed anger but you could see tears form in her eyes. "Jack enough" Tooth said. "It's fine Tooth, I didn't want to be a Guardian anyway!" And she angrily flew away to somewhere in the workshop. Jack turned around to see the faces of 4 angry Guardians. "What?"

Pretend the part of Sophie and Jack yelling at each other is the scene where Jack calls Bunny a Kangaroo but different words (kinda) and characters, so Jack's in Bunny's place and Sophie in Jack's.


End file.
